Andraste Forgive Me!
by CCBug
Summary: A fabulous one-shot by Lisakodysam. Sebastian Vael turned 18 today, and his best pal, Cameron Avery  OC from Aftermath takes steps to ensure he celebrates the RIGHT way. What happens next will have poor Seb praying for forgiveness! NSFW!


_**Not the author, but I'm leaving this note =)!**_

_**This is a fantastic and hysterical one-shot authored by my beta and friend Lisakodysam. She's recently finished her heartbreaking story, 'Unfinished Business', and needed to write something to lighten her mood. This beauty is what she came up with.**_

_**I couldn't resist publishing it, and she's given me the blessing to do so, but didn't want to on her own page because Cameron Avery is an OC from Aftermath. **_

_**I hope you find it as wonderful as I did. Enjoy!**_

**o~O~o**

"The Velvet Glove? Isn't that rather a queer name for a tavern?"

"Nay, lad! This is one of those fancy new places; they all have daft names. Come on! I'll show y'around!"

Sebastian pulled a face and glanced up at the wooden sign that hung above the door of the 'tavern'. The words _The Velvet Glove _were carved in a flowing, elegant script, and, rather unoriginally he felt, a pink ladies' glove was painted beneath.

He tried to look through the windows but the view was obscured by the sheer, diaphanous red curtains that hung at every one, almost, but not completely shielding the occupants from privacy; the soft lighting within threw vague, shadowy shapes across the curtains, and he could almost make out two people…dancing? Yes, of course they were dancing. What else would they be doing in a tavern?

"Are ye going t'admire the décor, Vael, or are ye goin' in?" asked his best friend Cameron, who had turned eighteen a month earlier; tonight, Sebastian had also reached that landmark age, and his friend had taken him out to celebrate.

"After you," Sebastian said suspiciously.

"Ye're a man, now, Vael, and men are no afraid o' entering taverns," reprimanded Cameron, fixing him with a stern stare, but there was kindness and mirth in his eyes. He opened the tavern door and swept his hand toward the entrance. "Now, stop yer skrikin' like a wee bairn and get yerself in there!"

Not wishing to appear ungrateful or churlish, Sebastian shrugged and walked through the open door, immediately noticing the change in the air quality as he entered; the air was thick with heavy, musky perfume, cigar smoke and…was that disinfectant? He wrinkled his nose, cleared his throat and straightened his posture as they rounded a corner and, following his friend, he walked over to a desk where a woman of mature years, displaying an indecent amount of crinkly cleavage, stood.

"Here again are ye, Avery?" she asked with a disapproving frown which failed to hide the mischievous glint in her eyes. "That's what, the third time this week?"

"You'll no turn away ma coin, woman; it's as good as any other man's," Cameron answered confidently, and Sebastian watched, a little bemused; Cameron was clearly acquainted with this woman, and yet he'd had no prior knowledge of his friend having visited this place. "Besides," Cameron continued, "I have every right to be here, now I've come of age."

The woman raised an immaculately-plucked and drawn eyebrow. "So, how d'ye explain the fact you visited here for well over a year _before _you came of age?"

"Breakdown in communications?" offered Cameron, and the woman shook her head. "Still took ma coin though, didn't ye? Shame on you, deprivin' a wee nipper who didn't know nae better of his pocket money!"

"Ye can stop yer shite-talkin', now, Avery," the woman scolded, and picked up a quill. "Now, to business; will ye be havin' yer usual?"

"Maybe later," said Cameron, landing a hefty slap to a puzzled Sebastian's shoulder, pushing him forward. "I'm on a special mission tonight, hen: ma best friend here is embarkin' on his maiden voyage, and needs a steady and experienced first mate to show him the ropes."

The woman looked Sebastian up and down and settled upon his sky-blue eyes, giving him her sultriest look, which, to Sebastian, just looked disturbing. Sebastian raised his hand to his mouth and coughed quietly, averting his gaze; surely a woman of her age shouldn't be looking at him like _that_?

The woman sighed. "Och, if I weren't so busy I might have a go at him myself," she said irritably. "But I think I have just the gal ye're lookin' for. She's a classy one, but knows her stuff."

"She sounds a braw lassie," Cameron said with an enthusiastic nod. "We'll both have her."

"At the same time?" the woman asked.

"Aye, someone's got to show the lad what to dae!"

The woman placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, her eyes settling on his groin. "Then mind you go easy on her, Cameron Avery. I've heard all about you and that dobber of yours. Some o' ma girls walk like they've been ridin' a fuckin' horse after you've finished with them!"

"Merely making the most of what the Maker gave me, woman," Cameron replied with a wink. "It would be a sin tae waste such a gift."

"Och, away and boil yer head, ye wee bampot!" the woman scoffed.

"Pardon me," Sebastian interjected politely. "But I wasnae aware we'd be having our own serving gal fer the night; there really is no need, Cameron."

"Quiet, lad, the grown-ups are talkin'," Cameron teased, slipping the woman some coins. "Not so disapprovin' now, are ye?" he asked the woman, who quickly dropped the money into a lock box.

"Like ye say, yer money's always good here," she answered, "but mind: if you cannae control that minge-ripper o' yours, I'm gonna have to restrict ye tae the older lasses; they're a wee bit more slack than the young 'uns."

"Dear Maker! You're an evil mare," laughed Cameron. "All right; I'll be gentle wi' the lass, but don't get blamin' me: ma friend here is nae slouch in the tadger department, himself."

The woman groaned, her gaze falling to Sebastian's crotch. "Oh, to be twenty years younger…" Sebastian, completely flummoxed at the conversation, pretended to drop something on the floor and turned away, bending over, taking his crotch out of her line of sight. "Maker, look at that pair o' peaches!" she sighed. "Och, take this tempting wee bit of crumpet away wi' ye!"

"We're goin'!" announced Cameron, grabbing Sebastian's arm. "What's the name of our lass?"

"Carrie," the woman replied. "She's tall, blond and elegant. Talks kind o' funny, but I daresay ye won't be discussin' the machinations o' life at the court o' Starkhaven with her."

"We might surprise ye one day, hen," said Cameron as he dragged Sebastian into the lounge.

As they entered, again Sebastian was struck at how different this place was from the taverns he and Cameron usually frequented. For a start, the place smelled of exotic oils and not sweat and cheap ale. Another thing that struck him was that there were far more women in here than men, most of whom were not dressed at all sensibly for the time of year. He glanced around, wondering if any blankets were at hand for the ladies to drape around their shoulders; they must be chilly.

"Hey, fellas!" a chirpy-sounding voice called from behind them. They turned to face a tall, blonde lady with very pretty green eyes, who stood twirling a lock of hair around her fingers.

"Good evening," Sebastian said politely, keeping his gaze firmly on her face, and _not _on her ample bosom. "Two ales, please."

"Have ye taken leave o' yer senses, man?" Cameron spluttered. "We don't want no ale, here! They charge a fuckin' bomb for it!"

"I dinnae understand, Cam," said Seb, pouting a little as a deep frown marred his brow. "What are we doin' here, then?"

The young lady laughed, and slipped her arm through Sebastian's. "A newbie, huh?" she asked Cameron.

"A _very _newbie," he answered with a wink, looking her up and down, liking what he saw. "_Please_ tell me ye're Carrie, lass."

"That's my name," she answered brightly, her eyes flitting between the two men, wondering which one of them had paid for her services; she'd be happy with either. "And will I have the pleasure of either of your company, tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"Ye'll have the both o' us, lass," replied Cameron.

"_Both_?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Aye, pet," said Cameron. "Ma friend here has just come o' age, and needs educatin' in the ways o' the world." He stepped closer to her and ran a finger down into the valley of her cleavage; one of Sebastian's eyebrows shot up and his eyes darted around the room. "You and I are going t'educate him," Cameron went on, "and then, he'll show ye what he's learned."

"I think I can handle that," she answered with a sly glance at Sebastian, whose face had flushed scarlet. "Give me five minutes to make myself ready for you, honey." She pointed to a door at the top of the stairs.

"I'm ready _now_," Cameron growled, taking one of her hands and slamming it against his crotch.

"Fuck me!" she exclaimed as he pressed his erection against her. "Maker, what do you feed that thing?"

"Well, I'll be feeding it to you in a wee while, if that's ok wi' you?" he asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"If it's ok with me? Does a bear shit in the woods?" She turned and, with a wink, made her way towards the stairs.

"Beautiful _and _foul-mouthed," Cameron remarked, shaking his head in admiration as he watched her go.

Sebastian suddenly grabbed Cam's arm and led him over to a corner. "Cameron Avery!" he hissed in outrage. "This is no tavern! This is a house of ill-repute!"

"And what's your point, Seb?" chuckled Cameron.

"You _do_ know I will be given tae the Chantry during the next year or so? Do ye no' think this is inappropriate?"

"Jings, ye're a havering wee twat," said Cameron. "Why d'ye think I've brought ye here? Ye need to learn what it is to be a man, before ye start talking to candles and blushing at the sight of uncovered table legs!"

"I will be _expected_ to take vows o' chastity!" Sebastian protested. "How can I swear in the sight o' the Maker that I am chaste, if I've been to an…_establishment_ like this?"

"You've taken nae vows so far, have ye?" asked Cam.

"That's not the point!"

"Look," Cameron said sternly. "Andraste was the bride of the Maker, was she not? What d'ye think she and the Maker did on their weddin' night? Contemplate the meanin' of existence? Nay, lad, she got her leg over, that's what she did! Bet she fuckin' loved it, an' all."

"That is _highly_ inappropriate, Cam!" Sebastian spluttered, completely scandalised. "The union between Andraste and the Maker was a spiritual one!"

"Oh, shut yer pie-hole," said Cam, dragging Seb toward the stairs. "All right, ye don't have tae _do _anything. You can just watch."

"Cameron, I have no wish to watch _anythin'_ that you and that young lady get up to!"

"Oh, really?" challenged Cam, grinning and folding his arms as they stopped halfway up the stairs. "We'll see about _that_. How about a wee wager? I give ye fifteen minutes before you _burn _that gal doon!"

"I'm no gamblin' man, Cameron, as you well know," said Seb. "Look; I appreciate the thought, but it's no' for me. You go an' have yer fun; I'll wait here, in the lounge."

"'S up to you," replied Cam with a shrug, looking around the lounge, where several pairs of female eyes were firmly fixed upon the two friends. "But I reckon this lot'll eat y'alive."

Sebastian glanced around the room; several young, and a few not so young women were looking his way, most of them pushing their chests out or provocatively stroking themselves.

"An' lookie over there," Cam whispered, pointing to a table in a corner where several half-naked men sat, a few of whom waved over to them, giggling. One of them stood up and leaned against the bar, pushing his bottom out and throwing a wink over his shoulder.

Sebastian gulped and continued up the stairs. "I am _not_ watchin'!" he insisted.

"All right, you can just sit this one oot," Cameron chuckled with a devilish grin. "I'm sure there's a wee room ye can sit in somewhere."

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank ye, Cam. I know ye think me a party-pooper, but this life o' revelry and debauchery just isn't fer me."

"I understand, pal," said Cam, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulders as they approached Carrie's room.

_By the Maker, Sebastian Vael, ye're gonna get shagged tonight if it's the last thing I dae!_

~o~~o~

"Come in, fellas," drawled Carrie.

Cameron shoved Sebastian inside, before entering and closing the door behind him.

In only a matter of minutes, Carrie had removed her clothes and had changed into a white lace gown that was loosely tied at the waist. Sebastian gawked at her for a second, his eyes quickly taking all of her in, and then, as he spotted a pink circular bud jutting out through the lace in her left _breast _area, he gulped and quickly looked around the room for the door to the 'wee room' that Cam had mentioned.

There was none.

"Erm, Cam?" he asked.

Cam had just finished locking the door, and, popping the key into his pocket, he nodded approvingly at Carrie and made a strange growling sound. "Ye're a bonnie lass, and nae mistake," he said, his eyes dancing. "Between you an' me, I usually go fer brunettes, but I'll make an exception fer you, sweetheart."

"Well, between you and me…" Carrie purred, pulling on her belt and letting her gown fall open, "…I _am _a brunette."

"Andraste, forgive me!" Sebastian blustered, slapping his hand over his eyes, but the sight of her naked body was already burned into his mind.

Cameron's eyes roamed to the dark patch of hair between Carrie's legs, and he once again growled under his breath. "Och, ye wee faker!"

He walked over to her and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Vael, ye've telt me about Andraste, and the Chantry…" He ran one of his huge hands down Carrie's thigh, and with the other, grabbed one of her buttocks and pulled her closer. "…Now ah'm gonna show _you_ where _I _worship!"

"Erm, Cam," Sebastian said in a panicked tone, his eyes glued to the floor. "I think I should retire to that room, now…"

Ignoring him, Cameron buried his nose in Carrie's dark hair and took a deep breath. "Maker, woman, ye smell good enough tae eat!"

"Cameron!" Sebastian exclaimed in an urgent tone, his hand still over his eyes. Hearing a shrill moan from Carrie, out of concern for her, and nothing else, _definitely_ nothing else, he gingerly parted his fingers and peeked through.

_Maker, what's he doing to her? That's her…her…Och!_

He slammed his fingers closed, feeling a wave of nausea and revulsion wash over him. Yes, _definitely_ nausea and revulsion. What Cameron was doing was _disgusting!_

Just to make sure he hadn't been imagining things, though, as he couldn't quite believe that Cameron would do a thing like _that_, he opened his fingers again; by now, Cam had slung one of Carrie's legs over his shoulder, and hadn't yet come up for air.

_Disgustin'!_

"G-Gameron…I-I mean…Cameron…" Seb wiped some liquid away from the corner of his mouth. Not drool; definitely not drool. Sweat. Yes, sweat. "I really should be leavin'…"

Cameron tutted and drew back from Carrie, looking up at her. "Hen, why don't you make yersel' comfy on the bed. I'll be with y'in a tick."

"Ok, but don't be too long," said Carrie, discarding her robe on the floor and flopping back onto the bed. "I wanna see if this famous minge-ripper of yours lives up to its reputation."

"Ah, ye heard about that, did ye?" asked Cam, puffing out his chest with pride. "Just you wait there, darlin'…"

"Cameron!"

Cam sprang to his feet and charged over to Sebastian. "You bloody great numpty! What's the matter wi' ye?"

"Where's that wee room you were tellin' me about? I don't want to, erm, intrude on yer privacy…"

"Well, it appears that Carrie is a naughty 'un," said Cam, "bringin' us to a room with nae other rooms leading off it!"

"Come back," she called from the bed, beckoning to Cam as she stroked one of her breasts, pulling on her nipple. "I'm kinda lonely over here…"

"Maker, fuck me sideways," grunted Cam, walking over to the bed as though in a trance.

"Just gimme the key!" insisted Seb.

"I dinnae ken where it is," claimed Cam, pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor and hastily unlacing his breeches.

"It's in yer pocket," Seb helpfully pointed out, his eyes definitely not occasionally wandering over to Carrie. Definitely not.

Cameron tugged off his boots and breeches and removed the key from his pocket, and then walked back over to Seb, who stared, wide-eyed, at his naked friend. Cam grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down into a small chair and placed his hands on his hips, his erection pointing at Sebastian in an accusatory manner.

Sebastian glanced to the side, not knowing where to look. Anywhere but at _that_.

"It's no' in ma pocket no more," said Cam, brandishing the key in his hand. "If ye want it, ye'll have tae come and get it." With that, he turned his back on Seb and placed the key between his arse cheeks.

"You bastard, Cameron!" Sebastian shot to his feet, immediately clamping his hands over his mouth. "Oh, forgive me, er…young lady," he stammered, his eyes briefly wandering over to her. To check she wasn't offended. Yes, that was it. By now, she was stroking _both _of her breasts and moaning softly to herself. Sebastian's eyes roamed to the floor, but he could still see her in his peripheral vision. Just to make sure she was all right.

"He's quite the gentleman, isn't he?" asked Carrie as Cam clambered onto the bed and settled between her legs.

"Not for long, pet, not for long," Cameron assured her with a glance at Seb's crotch. "His mouth says one thing, but his body says quite another!"

Seb's hands immediately went to cover his burgeoning shame, and he slumped back into the chair, crossing his legs, his eyes still firmly on the floor. Carrie threw her head back and laughed. "Now, I wanna see this monster of yours in action!"

"Ye're insatiable, woman!" laughed Cam, parting her legs wide with his hands. "Not until ye're ready, hen. We need to get ye nice an' _wet_, first."

He leaned on his elbows and parted her with his fingers. "Look, Vael," he instructed. "This is what ye have to dae; get the lassie nice an' wet, so you can slip yer wee dobber in wi'oot causing her discomfort. It's only polite, isn't it, hen?"

Carrie's head fell back and she moaned; Sebastian's hand remained firmly over his eyes, but, once again concerned at the anguished noises she was making, he ventured a peek, just in time to see Cameron plunge his tongue inside her. Carrie yelped and arched her body, pushing her breasts outwards and clawing at the bed.

"Maker," Seb whispered to himself, once again slamming his fingers closed as he felt a twitch from beneath his breeches. "Many are those who wander in sin, despairin' that they are lost forever, but the one who repents, who has faith unshaken by the darkness of the world…"

"Sebastian Vael!" cried Cam, angrily looking up from Carrie's minge, "if you dinnae stop talkin' shite, so help me, I'll come over there an' stove yer fuckin' head in!"

"The Chant is _not _shite!" answered Seb heatedly.

"Be that as it may, there's nay place fer it _here_!" Cam turned to face Carrie. "Ah'm sorry aboot that, hen. Now, where was I…?" He immediately resumed, and began lapping away at her with enthusiasm.

Sebastian cringed at the sounds of squelching and Cam's heavy breathing that emanated from between the young lady's legs, in that place where _bairns come out of_. Occasionally peering through his fingers to check that she was all right, because she was making a lot of funny sounds, he crossed his legs tighter, shuddering at the sensation that jolted through his body. Worried, he squeezed his thighs together again. Definitely _not _squeezing his tadger between his thighs. Not in the slightest.

"Oh! Right there! You stay right there, mister!" Carrie commanded in a high-pitched shriek. The squelching noises became much more strident, as did her wails, and Seb, gravely concerned for her safety, completely removed his hand from his face, aghast at the sight of Cam's fingers plunging in and out of her as he licked her like a thirsty dog lapped at water.

Sebastian completely froze, his mouth hanging open, his unblinking eyes welded to the scene of utter depravity, but, like being witness to a shipwreck, he found he was unable to look away.

"Oh! Oh…OOHHHH!" Carrie squealed, her hips rising up off the bed and her legs trembling, and then she was silent, save for a very unladylike grunt. "Ugh!" she cried, and then her legs splayed out limply to the sides, and Cam looked up at her, a very smug grin on his face as he licked his lips.

"Ah! That was a right braw supper, lassie," he said, pushing himself to his knees and glancing over at Sebastian, laughing at the fact that his friend was hastily wiping drool from his chin. "And now, I'm goin' ter fill _you_ up, pet." He grabbed Carrie's hands and pulled her into a sitting position. "On yer knees, lass," he instructed softly. "Ma pal's lesson isn't over, yet."

A very weak and limp Carrie duly complied, and got onto all fours, her head facing toward Sebastian. "Now, watch _ this, _pal," he said to Seb as he positioned himself behind her, grabbed her hips, and, remembering the warning of being restricted to the older women, slowly and carefully drove his huge member into her.

"Oh!" she cried, her eyes bulging as his substantial length filled her to the brim.

"Maker, that's fuckin' _sweet_!" Cam cried, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

"Cameron, please dinnae take the Maker's name in vain!" protested Sebastian from his chair.

"Shut the fuck up, will ye!" Cameron warned. "You all right there, hen?" he asked Carrie as he quickened his pace.

"Yes!" she said impatiently.

"You cannae wait fer it, can ye, ye wee trollop!" He started hammering into her in earnest, occasionally glancing at himself in the full-length mirror that stood in the corner. "Hey, Vael, watch this!"

Sebastian grimaced and glanced up to see Cameron posing in the mirror, flexing his biceps at his reflection as he pounded into her. Seb immediately looked away, his lips pursed tightly together, unable to stop the chuckle that bubbled up inside him.

"Maker, I'm fuckin' good at this!" Cam boasted, and, wrapping his arms around Carrie's waist, he pulled her up so they were both on their knees as he thrusted up into her. "Look at her wee tetties, Seb! They're crackin'! Look at 'em bounce!"

Seb giggled to himself, making a half-hearted attempt to cover his face, and again squeezed his thighs together. Because he was uncomfortable.

"The Maker himsel' gave her these glorious love pillows!" said Cam, clamping his hands over her tits and slowing his thrusts slightly. "Come on o'er here, Vael, and have a wee shufty at 'em!"

"No, thank you," said Seb, clearing his throat; he hadn't realised how shrill his voice suddenly was. He couldn't possibly…_touch _them…could he? No! They were for feeding wee babies with! That would be wrong! Very, _very_ wrong…

"Och, talk some sense intae him, will ye?" Cam asked Carrie.

She removed one of Cam's hands from her breasts and moved it to between her legs. "Come on, sweetie," she purred. "I've freed one up, just for you."

"N-no thank you, young lady…" Seb stammered, making sure he looked at her as he replied. Because it was the height of bad manners not to look a lady in the eye when addressing her. Not that he was looking at her eyes.

"Ye wee fuckin' shiter!" Cameron cried in exasperation. He whispered something into Carrie's ear and she nodded. Cameron withdrew himself from her and helped her to stand.

Sebastian, who was concentrating on getting a nice rhythm going with his thigh squeezing, didn't notice when Carrie arrived in front of him, and he shrieked as she pushed his crossed leg away and plonked herself into his lap.

"Och! I-I erm, oh, please, young lady, you _must_ remove yerself from ma lap," he protested weakly, a look of abject terror on his face as she took one of his hands and moved it toward her breast.

"Hush, sweetie; you've paid for these goodies, it's only fair you get your share." Sebastian tried to pull his hand away, but for some strange reason, the already-weakened, slightly-built Carrie managed to overpower him, and his hand made contact with her soft yielding flesh, her hardened peak pressing into his palm. Sebastian could only watch, slack-jawed and helpless, as his hand took on a mind all of its own, and softly squeezed her breast.

"You really put up a fight, there, didn't ye?" laughed Cam, who stood next to them, stroking his cock.

"Cameron!" Seb exclaimed, and averted his eyes, but everywhere he looked there was flesh, and he either had a choice of looking at Cam's naked flesh, or at Carrie's. He could also have closed his eyes, but that would have been rude, and may have hurt the young lady's feelings. Probably.

"That's soft, isn't it, hun?" she whispered to Seb, and, to his utter shock, his head nodded of its own accord, and his other hand reached up for her other breast.

_What's happenin' to ma hands? They won't obey ma mind!_

"And _this_," she continued, grinding against his rather impressive erection, "is hard. _Very_ hard."

"It certainly is," Sebastian said in a strangled groan.

_Och! Now even ma mouth's betrayin' me!_

Carrie swivelled her hips and straddled him, pushing her tits into his face. Sebastian gasped in shock, his mouth widening, and, somehow, through no fault of his own, one of her nipples found its way into his mouth.

"Baker!" he mumbled, his mouth full.

"Fifteen fuckin' minutes! What did ah tell ya!" cried Cam triumphantly, increasing the pace of his strokes.

Distracted by Cam, Sebastian failed to notice that Carrie had somehow, without his knowledge, unlaced his breeches, and she positioned herself above his raging hard-on, sitting down on him without warning.

"Waaaargh…!" Seb blathered, unable to articulate the sensations that coursed through his body, his hands scrabbling to grasp some flesh, finally finding her hips.

"Dinnae move a muscle!" Cam instructed Carrie. "He'll come too soon! Let him feel ye for a wee while, first!"

Carrie stilled her hips and again pushed her breasts against Seb's face. This time, both nipples found their way into his mouth, one after the other, although Seb had no idea how. After a moment, Carrie made a slight movement with her hips, and once again, Seb gave a strangulated cry. "Oh, fuck it!" he announced, completely forgetting his manners, and, to Cam's astonishment and joy, Seb grasped Carrie's bottom and stood up.

"Maker, forgive me fer what ah'm about to dae!" he cried, walking over to bed with Carrie straddling him.

"That's ma boy!" said Cam proudly as Seb and Carrie collapsed onto the bed, and Seb immediately began frantically thrusting into her, and Cam finished himself off, watching with pride as his friend finally popped his cherry.

Sebastian collapsed on top of Carrie, who stroked his hair off his face and grinned. "You're cute," she whispered to him. "You know," she said to Cam, who had removed the key from its buttock prison and started to dress himself, "I do a special deal for an all-nighter. What do you think?"

Cameron groaned. "I'd love tae, hen, but I'm skint. Ah've only enough money tae get us both home."

"Pocket," panted Seb, and his hand clumsily groped at the rear pocket of his breeches, where his wallet poked out.

"Ye have some money left?" asked Cam excitedly. "How much?"

"Take _everythin_' ah have," Seb commanded.

"You fuckin' beauty!" Cam exclaimed, and shook Seb's limp hand before swiping his wallet and skipping downstairs.


End file.
